Monstrous Gang Bang
by Woody K
Summary: Delthea was a sex slave to horde of monsters during a visit to a cemetery. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


The scenario took place at a graveyard with Delthea paying a visit to some deceased relatives. The moment it turned midnight, a swarm of zombies came out from their graves and started fucking her endless until sunrise. There was also horned beasts, werewolves and other monsters.

She was flipped to her back and pinned as one zombie smiled evilly. His eye balls hung to his cheeks and nose was totally ripped off. He ripped all of her clothes off, leaving her totally naked and revealing her nice cleavage and wet vagina, Delthea said, "Oh please, do whatever you want to me!"

He smiled as he stared at Delthea, showing her nice sized C or D cup breasts. Delthea cried out as two zombies sucked her nipples and licked her tits, "Oh my god, yes!"

Delthea also felt a werewolf prod her pussy and whimpered as it turned her on. The zombies and werewolf smiled at the sound and shoved as they began to invade her tight body. She closed her eyes tight as an ogre rammed his cock in and out of her hard and fast. It seemed like either the ogre was too big or Delthea felt too tight because it felt like she hadn't had a dick in her for at least a year.

More zombies and ogres held her tits and continued to pound her deeper and harder. Her cum was flowing and her cries of please went to screams of pleasure as the monsters kept her under their control. Delthea was wearing out as monsters just beat the crap out of her pussy with their lustful cocks all throught the night, she opened her eyes and smiled as once more her cum oozed around their cock, then she fainted as they kept going until they got off and filled her pussy up. They stood up and smiled at the nude woman, wearing nothing but a smile.

Even more monsters came and they smiled at the young woman. She saw their cocks erect and oozing a yellowish green slime, she was ready to get screwed some more. Delthea could use the exploration on the sexuality of monsters, she slowly fingered herself in preparation of what was to come, a few werewolves snarled and headed towards her. She screamed, "Oh god! Come and get me, you pervy, feral monsters!"

She fingered herself some more and even sat on her butt to fully expose her vagina with her clitoris and labia all on display as Delthea called out, "Go on, werewolves! I'm completely naked and at your mercy!"

Given her encourgament, one werewolf grabbed her throat and lifted her up. She felt herself being fired up as it grabbed and kneaded her firm tits. Delthea looked as one began sucking them, she asked another werewolf to take care of her other breast, she knew very well she was definitely up for a gang bang, she made that decision and she stuck with it all day and night. After she had endured two minutes of breastfeeding the werewolves, they both dropped her and fell to the floor, clearly very tired.

There were three ogres headed for her, grinning wickedly. One tackled her and Delthea screamed in pleasure as she landed on her chest and felt him holding her head down as he had his hands rove her little ass. He then grunted as he entered her pussy, Delthea screamed even louder as the attacking ogre entered her naked body and took full control of it. As he pounded her deep and hard, he held her head down to the floor and had her exposed ass up with her knees on the floor. A very compromising position and they were both loving it a lot.

She became very aware of the feelings that was beginning to hit as her naked pussy kept moistening more and more. Delthea looked as thrust after thrust, the ogre dug deeper and got harder. Finally, it happened, her cum was pouring in gallons, it spilled out around the ogre's dick. He grunted and felt the warmth, he picked up pace and she encouraged him to do it more. Delthea was not at all fighting it as much as she could, she was quickly losing it.

Delthea felt the ogre spew another of his loads into her nude body, but then she had inadvertently lifted a leg and kicked him off of her and he went flying into the a nearby tombstone, knocking him out. She rolled to her back as another ogre had towered over her, groaning and moaning. Then, he fell face first into her lap and now he was licking and sucking her pussy until she climaxed.

She stood up, still naked, oozing ogre cum and covered in decomposing slim, she looked for more monsters that wanted a piece of her, but it seemed there were no more monsters. Then, she saw the sun rising, so she had to run back home without any clothes, she snuck naked through town and made it back home without getting caught. She then made her way to the shower.

In the end, Delthea enjoyed it and regretted not doing that sooner, she promised herself to do it again tonight.


End file.
